Fate's Decree
by maiatong
Summary: Life goes on after the second war. People seem to have continued with their lives but is everyone truly happy? What happens when fate decrees what you have strove to avoid? What would you do if fate gives its judgement?
1. Chapter 1

Fate's Decree

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

Athrun's POV

I paced back and forth the wide office pondering for a long time about official matters. It has been four years since the second bloody valentine war and things have been peaceful since then, both in Earth and in Plants. During those years the Naturals and Coordinators have begun to accept each other living side by side. Slowly, Coordinators are returning to earth and a lot of Naturals are beginning to settle down in Plants. Everything seems to be in perfect order and the ideal peace everyone has thought impossible to happen during the war was now ours. Still, there was something that bothered me so much. No matter how much the world has changed after the war, I never really did find true peace.

"We are currently working on a program to strengthen connections between Plants and Earth," said the pink haired woman in the television. "I assure you that all of us world leaders will do our best to make this dream into a reality. We are all optimistic with the idea of an exchange student program between the nations. We are hoping that our endeavors will be shared by all so that we can execute this plan as early as possible. But as of now, I cannot reveal the full details yet about this plan since further arrangements are still being debated and thought through. Thank you everyone."

"And that was Plants supreme council chairwoman Lacus Clyne for her speech regarding current plans of the World Council of Leaders for peace. Truly we hope for the success of this program. We will continue to report updates regarding this matter. Once again, this is-"

I turned off the huge screen which was situated a few meters away from my desk still deep in thought. An exchange program would indeed be a good way to bridge the differences of the two races. The children and youth will be raised in a world where there is no discrimination between Naturals and Coordinators. As expected of Lacus, I'm sure she was the one who brought this idea up to the WCL.

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

A red-head with twin tails entered the room bringing with her stacks of envelopes. She raised her hand for a salute. I returned the gesture.

"Commander, here are the written reports of the last mission and some papers that need your signature. There is also a letter from Ms. Lacus, sir."

"Thank you, Meyrin. I'll look over these later," I replied. There was a stagnant pause. The room was silent as I gave a deep sigh looking at the new pile of papers I have to read. I stared out the window blankly. "It's been four years already huh?"

"Indeed sir. How time passes by so quickly!" she answered with wonder in her voice. Meyrin was still the child-like girl I first met when I was aboard the Minerva. She was then a shy girl who always thought little of herself because of her inferiority complex with her sister. After the war, I saw her grow up into the fine young woman she is now. She would no longer hold her tongue and would speak up about her views.

"So much has changed in the span of four years."

"The only permanent thing in this world is change," she replied rather wisely. "True enough, without us noticing it, the people we once knew are now like strangers and the ones we once considered our greatest enemies are now our most loyal allies."

"You are right about that, Meyrin." I couldn't help but feel awe at her words. I admit that I was hit by the things she said for in those four years, I have engrossed myself in work so much that I was no longer able to keep track of my old comrades on Earth. I heard tidbits of news about them but I never really bothered to know more. Not once did I return to Earth after the war and that added to my ignorance to the fates of my friends.

"Don't you think it dull having to sit all day and make arrangements for me?" I asked rather curiously.

With an ecstatic tone, she immediately answered, "Nope. I always think of the day as mine so even though the job is normally tiring and boring, I still have fun. Smiling the day away helps."  
>She showed me her grin revealing the white pearls she hid. "How about you, Commander?"<p>

"You'd think that now that I've become Supreme Commander of ZAFT, I'd get more action But no. Instead, I'm stuck here in this office doing paper work."

I'm glad that I had Meyrin commissioned as my secretary. I've always trusted Meyrin ever since she saved me during the war. She is not just my secretary but also my friend whom I could tell my complaints and worries.

"If I may ask sir, would you prefer to fight in the frontlines, again," Meyrin asked.

"No. I would never want another war to happen. I'd rather have this peace we are experiencing right now. I just don't like the idea of staying cramped here in this office."

"Well, that is part of your responsibility, sir," she giggled a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" I inquired curiously.

"It's nothing, sir," she denied.

"Anyways, is that all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Meyrin. Please leave me," I said. As much as I wanted to talk more with an old friend, I also just can't dally around. There are a lot of things to do and there will be a meeting with the top officers of ZAFT later in the afternoon.

Meyrin left me to myself. I sat idly in his chair looking at the office—my office. I thought about the many things that have happened after the war. I was promoted from red coat to captain and then my promotions just continued on after that until I reached the highest position in the Zaft military. Lacus and Kira weren't falling behind if I knew them better. After the war, almost everyone decided that Lacus was the best choice for chairwoman. She was elected at the age of 20. In the two years she has been at the top position, she has earned more praises from the people of Plants because of her loyalty to the public and for her advocate views of peace doing everything she can to maintain order in Plants.

Kira, on the other hand, enlisted in the military mainly because of my and Lacus' suggestions. His heroism during the two wars earned him the respect of the people. His skill in combat (they said he was over qualified to undergo cadet training) easily had him promoted to a commander and is now a certified part of the Plants' council. Even with their career and hectic schedules, Kira and Lacus never did break up. I still remember the reactions of the people when Lacus and Kira announced their relationship. Apparently, everyone still thought that my engagement to Lacus was still in effect even during the war. At first, there were many who were against it but somehow people began to accept that Lacus and I were just arranged by our parents and that Lacus and Kira were meant for each other.

_Good for them_. I would always think. Destiny seems to have made its way into their lives and made them what they are now. I was happy for them both. I am happy for them. I just wish and hope that I could find my own real happiness.

I looked at the table with mountains of paperwork. Even though I've already been in this position for a year I still despise the idea of having to read and sign so many documents. Then, there were also council meetings and military briefings to _look forward_ to. If I were to decide, I'd rather be on the field, training my men and getting some action myself. I needed it after all. Protocol, however, dictates that I belong in my office so that I can go over some plans, strategies for the good of the ZAFT soldiers and the people of PLANTS.

On the pile of folders and papers, a small envelope with intrinsic designs caught my attention. It was formal and yet it had the aura of happiness and joy. The aroma it had spread across the room. Lilacs, I figured. Lacus was so fond of those flowers that I've learned to equate them with her. I remember that Lacus first saw lilacs on the lush plains of Orb their sweet scent pervading the air. She had loved them ever since and she would often pick some and offer them to the memorial of those who died during the war. She was like those small violet flowers-sweet and attractive.

As I opened the envelope which enclosed an invitation, I couldn't help but smile.

You Are Invited to Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne's Engagement Ball

-ooOoo-

The room was filled with sweet aroma of lavender and lilacs. The grand chandelier that hung up above gave the room a luminous glow. All around, he saw gentlemen dressed in their formal attires while the women were draped in floor length dresses in an exquisite show of colors and patterns. An orchestra of music and laughter could be heard as the guests greeted and conversed with each other. In the center of the room, couples were dancing to the rhythm of the music. Waiters in their black uniform were scurrying around bringing drinks to the guests. Many important people were in attendance including royalties and nobles from different countries on earth as well us council members and high ranking officials in Plants. This was the engagement party of the chairwoman of Plants and the legendary hero-turned-Zaft commander. The media would have had a fiasco in the party if not for the high security and restrictions against them. Only a few were allowed a pass to cover the engagement ball.

Athrun was in a regal black suit that brought about the beauty in his eyes. His hair was combed neatly and it was quite evident that women stared at him while men felt insecure. He could hear the people gossiping about him as he passed by them. It was normal. Indeed, he had gotten used to such things. He was the son of a politician whom many people looked up to that's why he grew up in these kinds of situations. He was trained about what to do and how to be polite when handling people. He had mastered it like how he had mastered the art of fighting and it became like his sixth sense.

"Commander Zala sure is looking handsome tonight," he heard a girl say to her friend.

"Are you blind? He's always handsome. Every girl practically wishes to be his girlfriend," her brunette friend whispered.

"Eh, but I hear that he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"That's what the rumors say. I doubt it though. Why would this dream-guy have no girl? He can get any girl he wants if you ask me." It was really annoying listening to people who are talking as silently as they could when the one they are talking about is you. It was like being backstabbed while knowing about it.

He didn't mind them that much. With a smirk in his face and an air of superiority and authority, he made his way to the couple in a corner of the room. They were smiling and shaking hands with some important people of PLANTS and earth.

"Athrun!" he heard the bride-to-be shout. She was walking to him in a fast pace, her long pink tresses flowing beautifully with the wind behind her. She gave him a light hug and smiled at him.

"It's great that you could attend," Kira said walking over to him and like Lacus, giving him a brotherly hug. Athrun patted his best friend's shoulder. "How could I miss such a joyous occasion? Congratulations to the two of you!" he replied with a smile on his face.

Indeed, it was a splendid sight, seeing two important people in his life being together through many hardships and now finally tying the knot. Lacus was once his fiancé and the whole of Plants rejoiced in their engagement. It was, however, not out of love but for political reasons. True enough, he once considered his feelings of compassion to Lacus as romantic love. She wasn't hard to care for. She was kind, gentle and wise. However, as the war evolved he soon realized that his feelings for Lacus Clyne were merely that of a brother to a sister. And as he watch the friendship of his best friend, Kira Yamato and the girl he has desperately tried to fall in love with, grow into something more, he knew that it would only be good not just for her but also him that they break the engagement.

Kira was now standing beside Lacus with his hands on her waist. It was quite obvious that they belonged to each other. Lacus was wearing a lavender strapless gown with a white ribbon and accent. In her hair was the signature pin she always wore and her neck was adorned with a simple necklace which was given to her by Kira during their 3rd anniversary as a couple. A beautiful silver ring with an amethyst was on her finger, a sign that she was soon to be Kira's wife. Kira on the other hand wore a formal tux and his usually disheveled hair was now neatly combed. His ash mauve eyes gleamed beautifully and Athrun could see the happiness his best friend felt.

"So, when's the wedding?" he blurted.

"We haven't decided the exact date yet," Lacus softly answered looking at Kira then back at Athrun. "We were thinking maybe a few weeks from now."

"A few weeks? Isn't that a bit short for the preparation?" Athrun countered.

"We know but we only want it to be simple. Besides, we've already been planning this even when we weren't engaged yet," Kira defended.

"And Athrun...we cannot stay away too long from our work just for this wedding. We have agreed that the grandeur of the wedding matters not for it is the vows and promises that we shall say to each other which will matter. Am I incorrect?" Lacus said. Athrun kept silent and slowly said, "No." Indeed, she really was wise. A word from her would make an argument end and even the great Athrun Zala could not stand a chance of winning.

"Well, I am looking forward to your marriage. It's about time for the two of you. I'll gladly help in whatever way I can," he said with a grin.

Kira and Lacus looked at each other and laughed. Athrun was a bit puzzled by this and he wanted to desperately ask them why they were acting like that but he soon got his answer. Kira stopped laughing and started to say, "Of course you'll be helping! You're the best man! It's your job to assist me on whatever it is I have to do."

Athrun wasn't shocked at this. It was quite obvious that he being the groom's best friend should become his best man. It was the fact that he actually forgot about that and was very slow on the pickup of the root of the couple's laughter that caught him silent for a bit.

"It's an honor Kira," he said.

"It is I who should be thanking you for accepting," the brunette coordinator said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Anyway Athrun, I guess we really should excuse ourselves for a while. We have to greet the other guests," she said. "I hope you enjoy the party."

"Yes of course. I'll excuse myself then." He gave a slight quick bow and Kira did the same while Lacus gave a small curtsy. Athrun then turned towards the mingling crowd. The party was now a bit livelier and noisier. There were more couples on the dance floor and more guests are arriving by the hour. He greeted the important people and started conversing with them about the to-be-married couple.

"This marriage will be epic," the ambassador from Spain said.

"Indeed, the media will have something to talk about for weeks," implied his wife.

"I am happy for them. It is a sign of hope for everyone," the queen of Britain stated. She was an old woman and yet she still had that air of regal superiority. Athrun admired her for she was a wise queen who wished for Naturals and Coordinators to live side by side. Everyone listened to her words intently. "Truly those two have suffered enough during the war. And yet look at them. They have found each other and are now happily living their lives. We should be like them. Let us forget those past hurts and remember the mistakes we made so that we shall not be repeating the same mistake all over again. I guess it is time to move on."

Her words hit him like a bell.

Move on...It was something he has tried to do ever since he chose to return to Plants. He thought he had done just that. However, deep inside him, he knew he hadn't quite let go of the past so that he could start a new life. No matter how much he tried, he could never bring himself to start all over again without those he treated as treasures in his pitiful existence. He excused himself from them before he could hear his heart break even more because of the striking words the wise queen said.

"Zala!" He turned around to where the voice came. He saw the figure of a tanned blonde coordinator materialize. Dearka hasn't changed a bit. He was still the noisy flirt of a comrade he knew during the war. With him was a girl with auburn-colored hair in a golden yellow gown. She smiled at him and he grinned. Miriallia, he observed has grown a bit mature after the war and yet he could still see that streak of naughtiness and compassion that caught his friend on the hook.

"How have you been Athrun?" she inquired.

"Doing well. I'm still trying to get used to my new job," he replied rather jokingly.

"We know you can do it. You're a great man Athrun," she said with encouragement in her voice. Athrun couldn't help but feel grateful. He was not sure whether he was giving enough for Plants however he knows that he is doing his best to fulfill his role. Her words assured him a bit that his efforts were not in vain. "How about the two of you?"

Dearka flushed a bit when Athrun asked about the two of them. "We're doing great!" Miriallia was the one who answered the question for them. "We're still busy about our careers though. We agreed that we should focus on that too aside from our relationship."

"It's a good thing that you two are able to get your personal life and work balanced. I'm happy for the two of you."

"Yeah we're great aren't we?" Dearka said proudly with a bit of teasing in his voice. "Milly here is aspiring to be a famous international photographer. She was really excited when she got invited to this ball and was given a journalist pass."

"What are you talking about Dearka? I'm a member of the entourage. Of course I'll be invited. Besides, Lacus gave me a pass because she knows that she can trust me. I am not like those insensitive journalists who make news just for the cash," Miriallia defended.

"She has a point, you know," Athrun helped her. He knew Miriallia was correct. It amused him that they were ganging up on his friend. It was one of those jokes he pulled on Dearka.

"Well, well, if it isn't our great Supreme Commander Zala," a platinum-haired coordinator said while approaching him with his wife.

"It is good to see you General Jule, Shiho," Athrun replied looking at the husband then the wife. The aura the two gave off had not changed. Yzak still had his silver hair into a bob-cut while Shiho still had her long dark brown hair which was now tied to a knot at the back. It was evident why she alone was able to tame his rival and friend who was reputedly hated and feared by everyone. She had that spark in her eyes that Yzak found to be his weakness. Her movements were with pride and grace and yet she was a tough opponent with brawns and brains to match.

"Oh my Shiho! It's already big! How many months is it?" Miriallia expressed with glee going over to Shiho and touching her bulging stomach.

"Seven months," the proud would-be mother giggled and continued excitedly. "It's a girl." Her smile was sincere and longing. Athrun could feel her anxiety for in two months time, she will be giving birth to their first child and despite her avoidance of pregnancy at first, she was still feeling what every mother would feel for their child.

"A girl? And I thought Yzak would have wanted a boy," Dearka teased their hot-tempered friend.

"Shut up you idiot!" Yzak defended. "It's not my fault it's a girl. I would have gladly killed you just to have a son!"

At that last remark, Shiho's smile faded into a frown, her eyebrows twitched and she could not control the anger she felt at that moment as she hit her blood-boiling husband in the head. "What did you say Yzak Jule?" Her temper was definitely rising by the second. "What do you mean you're not contented with our daughter? I'll have you know if it's between you and our little girl, I'll gladly leave you so don't you dare ask that our daughter be anything more than what she is!"

Yzak knew better than to counter his wife's words so he just shut up. He quickly tried to calm down his furious wife. Athrun knew that this was bad for pregnant women. Yzak had to excuse himself and his wife from them so she could relax. He saw him lead her away into the garden where she could get some nice fresh air to soothe her distraught nerves.

It amazed him how those two fitted each other perfectly. They were the same and yet different. One has the power to control the other when no one around them could. Yzak Jule married Shiho Hahnenfuss two years ago. It was a shock to all of them when the couple announced their engagement. They knew that those two were lovers but they certainly didn't expect Yzak to be the first one to marry among their group. It was a highly publicized wedding with Ezalia Jule, Yzak's mother, pulling the strings. It was quite a relief to her that someone finally agreed to settle down with her unsociable son and the heiress of the Hahnenfuss family at that. She was too proud for words. She even made sure that the news of her daughter-in-law's pregnancy be made a feast for the media as well. Shiho dreaded the idea of pregnancy at first fearing that it will hinder her from doing her service to ZAFT and PLANTS. The proud grandmother-to-be was the one who pestered her and even promised that she will help in taking care of the baby once it is born so that Shiho can concentrate on her work. She had always wanted a grandchild and she's going to get her wish. It would be obvious that the child will become a grandma's girl when she is born. Hell! It wouldn't even be impossible that as soon as the baby is born, she'll take it away and adopt it herself. Athrun smirked slyly at this thought.

"Pardon but I'll have to excuse myself for a while," the auburn-haired girl said. "I need to talk to an acquaintance of mine."

"I'll go with you," Dearka said and they both left leaving Athrun alone again.

Athrun scanned the crowd. At a distance, he spotted the blond curly hair of a man who had his hands on the waist of a brunette. It has been a long time since he last saw Mwu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius. The last time he heard about them, they were on a tour around the world for their honeymoon. Although it was stated in his father's will that the La Flaga property would be inherited by his father's clone, Rau Le Creuset, with the death of Commander Le Creuset during the first war, the inheritance was by default passed on to his _brother_, Mwu la Flaga. He was, however, thought to have also died in the war and was only found out to be alive during the second war. After the war, his memories were restored and there were countless debates about his rights to the La Flaga fortune. In the end, though, he was able to claim what was rightfully his. When he was finally settled, he married Murrue Ramius. The two are still in the army and are now promoted to higher ranks though Captain Ramius was still assigned to the legendary legged-ship, Archangel.

They were talking to an ecstatic Andrew Waltfeld who seemed to be laughing at a blonde boy who was about ten years old. Athrun recognized the boy as Spencer Gladys, the orphaned son of his former captain and fellow FAITH member Talia Gladys. He was adopted by the La Flaga couple after the war. Athrun was able to meet him once when he was assigned to tell him that his mother, his last remaining relative, perished during the war.

Meanwhile, the brown-haired retired commander thought it good to permanently take up residence on Earth. The tiger of the desert remained the cheerful and highly respected man he was during the war. Andrew Waltfeld, just like all of them, had the scars of the life with never-ending battles they had to fight for almost four years written all over his being and yet he continued to smile and laugh it all away. After his fiancé, Aisha's death during the first war, he joined the Clyne Faction because he believed in the ideals of Seigel Clyne and his daughter, Lacus, that war should not remain for Coordinators and Naturals are the same. After the war, it was thought that the group of Clyne supporters was dissolved but that was not so. Lacus once told him that as long as there are still people who think that Naturals and Coordinators cannot live side by side and those who continue to instigate war, the group will remain with the resolve to stop them. Their activities, however, are secret and only members and a select few like Athrun are trusted with the information. According to Athrun's intel, Andrew Bartfeld is still a high ranking member of the Faction doing undercover work as a spy on Earth just like Miriallia.

The party seemed to have brought back memories of long ago as old friends, comrades and even enemies gathered in one room for a night of peace and solitude.

Farther away, he spotted Shinn Asuka and his girlfriend Lunamaria Hawke. Meyrin was with them smiling and giggling with the couple. Athrun was glad that the once hot-headed and repulsive young man that he had mentored during the war was finally becoming calmer and happier.

The red-eyed coordinator lost his family during the war and was devastated enough to blame their deaths on Orb, their country. Athrun could still remember the look on his comrade's eyes during the war. It was full of hatred and despise to the country he once treated as his home particularly the new head of state who was the daughter of the old and wise leader of Orb who died for the sake of protecting the beliefs of the neutral nation.

After the war, however, he changed and matured to the extent of asking for the forgiveness of the chief representative of Orb. He was now wiser and more open-minded. Because of his merits during the war, like Athrun and Kira, it was easy for him to be promoted to commander.

Lunamaria on the other hand, also paved her way to success. Now, she is no longer the girl wearing the red coat uniform with a skirt but a woman wearing the white uniform of a commander with the full respect of her subordinates. Just recently, Athrun had just assigned her to be Minerva's captain and had her and Meyrin promoted to FAITH for they were indeed deserving of it.

The blue-haired Coordinator continued to mingle with the people. It was difficult since no matter what he did, he always stood out. From the corner of his eyes, he could see women look at him and giggle. _Why can't they just mind their own business?_

He gave them a sly smirk out of courtesy. The women were beautiful. He could not argue with that. They were probably daughters of politicians, wealthy families or maybe even royalties. To ignore them would be bad publicity for PLANTS and ZAFT and he simply could not risk that now.

A woman about the same age as him had the courage to approach him as he saw her friends giggle hard and blush.

"Excuse me, sir," she started with a smile on her face. Her eyelashes were intimidating as she slowly fluttered them. _Was she flirting with him?_ "I seem to have noticed that you are without a companion. Is it okay if I borrow you for a while for some friendly talk?"

She was beautiful, a fact not even Athrun would deny. Her waist-length hair was a fiery red and it was braided starting at the top. It was like her hair was being covered by itself through a fine work of knots. Her eyes were green and beautiful but they were not the same shade as his emerald ones. They were lighter and softer. She wore a pink long-gown that exposed her curvy figure. Her fingers, wrists and neck were emphasized by many stones, perhaps priceless gems that made her sparkle through the night. Her pale complexion was also striking.

She was, however, not his type. One thing about Athrun Zala, he is not easily swayed by mere beauty through the eyes.

"Not at all Ms...?" Athrun replied although he really thought that he didn't want to smile and exchange even a few sentences with her. He didn't even know her name.

"Rochefort. I am Nicola Rochefort, daughter of the ambassador of France. I am pleased to meet you," she said still with that smile plastered on her face.

"Pleased to meet you too Ms. Rochefort. I am-," he started but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Oh please I know very well who you are. Your reputation surely precedes you. You are _the_ Athrun Zala, the legendary pilot of Infinite Justice who helped bring about the end of the two wars, are you not?"

"You are right about that Ms. Rochefort," the green-eyed coordinator remarked in a tone that seemed to be praising her which of course made her smile broaden a bit and her cheeks flushed red.

"No need to be formal. You can call me Nicola if you want." Athrun would have done exactly just that if he _wanted _to.

Sensing the awkward silence, she began a topic that she hoped would make her closer to Athrun. "I hear that you are the best man of the wedding since Kira Yamato is your best friend. Doesn't it bother you that the bride is your ex-fiancé?"

Athrun took a moment's pause before answering the question. He could not believe that he had met this woman just seconds ago and now she was asking personal question as if they've known each other for years. "Careful now Ms. _Nicola," _he started with a bit of uneasiness as he said the name. What could he do? It would be rude to the lady if he didn't listen to her polite gesture of friendship. "If you weren't so dazzling, I'd have thought that you're a reporter in disguise."

Nicola chuckled a bit, "Oh really? I thank you for the compliment but I am being honest here when I say that I am curious about your views on this. After all you engagement to Ms. Clyne was quite a controversial matter."

"Well, if you ask me, I am really happy for them. I love Lacus like I would a sister and I treasure Kira because he is a real best friend. I am just glad that the two people I care for the most are finally together," he gave Nicola another smile.

"Then, do you have someone already occupying that heart of yours, commander?" she said wryly. "I presume that if it is not Ms. Clyne, then there must be another girl."

"No, Ms. Nicola," he lied. In fact there was someone in his heart. That someone has always had that soft spot in his being and he feared that no one could ever take it away. Even though he had tried to push her out, he simply could not. In the four years after the war, he had desperately tried to forget her thinking that it would be for the best for both their sakes. He had avoided saying her name for it would only remind him that she was no longer his and yet he was still hers.

He had kept the things that would remind him of her in his closet never to be opened again. Fate, however, would not let him off easily as fragments of events, things, beings and memories related to her would find their way back to him. Even the bright early morning sun which he would often meet would make him remember her golden locks and her burning amber eyes which he had loved for their compassion and ferocity.

He had made himself busy with work hoping that it would distract him from torturous thoughts of her. Sometimes, he would stop writing the draft he was making in order to stare at the blue sky out the window. He'd wonder if she was doing the same thing as him though their skies were different. He'd ask about what she could be doing at that time as he would remember those precious stolen moments he had with her, watching her work and still smile at him. _I miss her... _He would often tell himself that to be realistic though he knew that he should continue telling himself the opposite because he needed to move on.

"Well then, that must be quite a relief for the women who are trying to get your eyes on them," Nicola said with another chuckle.

Athrun was felling awkward with her questions. Was she trying to interrogate him for her and her friends? Or was she trying to seduce him with her mouth? Either way, Athrun was not the least bit happy or swayed by her efforts. Although he admires her courage to ask him such taboo questions, she just isn't his type.

"Perhaps, my lady...Perhaps."

"Commander Zala-," she was about to say something but Athrun cut her off. The blue-haired bachelor could no longer take this conversation lightly. He'd rather rudely cut her off and politely excuse himself from her rather than give in to the temptations of shouting at her for her words. "I'm sorry Ms. Nicola but I have to excuse myself for a while. My friend expects me to meet her at nine at the terrace. I cannot disappoint her with my tardiness. Excuse me."

And with that he turned around and left hurriedly toward the front door where many guests were still staying. He was able to glimpse at the shocked face of his new found _friend_ and was able to catch a hidden glimpse at her friends who had the same shocked faces as she had. He could hear them murmur as he strode pass them.

He hurriedly passed through the people merely smiling at the ones who stopped to greet him. He didn't care for he really just wanted to lose sight of the red-head who had made him irritated to the core.

He was already near the stairs that would lead him to the gigantic front doors when he heard a call from behind him. "Athrun wait!" He knew who it was. She was shouting at the top of her breath. "Athrun!"

Athrun turned around for she was causing quite a ruckus among the guests. People were looking at them especially her for her voice overpowered the noise of the hall. He stared at her for a while really annoyed. He wanted to tell her off right there and then and yet he could not for it would stir too much controversy.

He suddenly realized that the music had stopped and so did the people. And to his amazement, the guests were not looking at them but at something else. He turned hoping to exit the room through the balcony window without the people looking at him. Even Nicola's eyes wavered from him to look at the thing making a scene and as he turned to continue his escape, his face was washed pale at the sight of the person everyone was staring at. She was a ghost in the past that was now walking again in his life, a memory he shouldn't even be remembering, a being he wanted desperately to meet and not to meet.

He could only be speechless as he stared at those wide orbs the color of the richest and purest of honey as they stared back at him. He heard her mouth murmur gently and softly a word which he could hear and yet was inaudible by the others. "Athrun."

-ooOoo-

To my dear readers,

I've had the idea of this fanfiction in my head for so long that I could not concentrate on a single thing about Alkenes and Alkynes. This is my first fic ever so I would be glad to receive your reviews, comments and violent reactions. I hope that you will stay tune to this story till the end. Arigatou gozaimasu!

Love,

Maiatong

P.S. ASUCAGA FOREVER!


	2. Chapter 2

Fate's Decree

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

It had been mere seconds but for them it was like the world stopped the moment they saw each other. Neither of them could utter a word. Silence—that was the only thing they could hear as his deep emerald orbs met her amber ones in an entrancing stare.

"Athrun," he heard the girl behind him speak as he was pulled back to reality. He turned to look at Nicola who was rushing her way to him. "My lord, I apologize for stalling you from your escort but I wish to talk to-."

"Ms. Rochefort. Commander Zala." Athrun turned to look at the blonde woman descending the stairs with a small smile on her face.

_She's like an angel._ She was a natural beauty, Athrun very well knew that, but the things she was wearing including that display of grace and power even as she walked emphasized her superiority amongst the women in the room and that made the blue-haired commander stare in awe at the dazzling sight approaching him. She wore a strapless light blue gown that reached the floor; the folds and shape of which showed her curves. Her gown was more revealing than what she would usually wear (if she did wear dresses) four years ago, her chest showing a bit of cleavage reminding him of how she had developed physically over the years he had not seen her. Luckily, it was hidden by twelve long feather-like designs which were lined with gold that was the main accent of her gown. Her hair was a bit longer than when he last saw her but was still only reaching her shoulders and as usual, the ones on each side of her face were tied neatly by a blue green ribbon. Her neck was bare and the only jewelry she wore were a pair of earrings and bangles which tinkled in her wrists. Athrun realized how much she had grown from the cute tomboy he once, is still, and perhaps forever will be in love with. Now, she was a woman who is a part of adult society.

"Good evening Ms. Attha."

"You look lovely tonight Madame."

"Greetings, Lady Attha."

Athrun could hear the other guests crowding to her as she reached the foot of the stairs. She would smile at them and reply with a simple "Good evening as well," or, "Thank you for the compliment." Cagalli wasn't just the leader of Orb. After the war, she along with Lacus, became one of the most influential people in the world working hard to erase the line that separates Coordinators and Naturals.

"Good evening Ms. Nicola, Athrun," she said after the crowd was done greeting her and had resumed with their earlier activities. "How have you been?"

Nicola managed a smile. "I am doing quite well Ms. Attha. In fact I feel as if I have never been better all my life."

"I see. I am happy that you are enjoying in my brother and my best friend's engagement ball. This is indeed a night of rejoicing for everyone," the blonde countered managing to take a quick peek at Athrun from the corner of her eye. "However, if you don't mind me asking, why is that?"

Athrun was frozen solid in the spot. He couldn't believe it. He was now mere inches away from the woman he had tried so hard to forget all these four years. _Why? _

Nicola, didn't notice his dumbstruck face since she was preoccupied talking to Cagalli. "Well Ms. Cagalli, for one thing, I am happy for my father. I suppose he will be receiving a plaque one of these days for his hard work in promoting peace between France and the other Earth Alliance countries as well as Orb and PLANTS. You can say that I am indeed proud of him," she said with pride. "However, as you can see Ms. Cagalli, it delights me very much to be able to meet and befriend no less than _the_ Athrun Zala himself," she replied proudly gesturing at Athrun with a sly smile.

Cagalli looked at her former lover and said, "Long time no see Athrun." She smiled the usual smile she always gave him. It was different from the ones she would show people even to the one she gave Nicola. It was somehow more natural.

And with that, the coldness and tension that Athrun felt earlier disappeared like vapor and he felt lighter and happier. He knew this feeling of course. He had hoped that it would disappear by locking away his heart but in the end, it was actually just hidden and showed itself again when she graced him with her smile. Deep inside he knew that he just wanted to catch her at that moment and embrace her tightly but he knew better than to make a scene when there were so many important people around them.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it, Cagalli?" he replied with a smirk.

"Indeed, four years is indeed a _very_ long time." With those words, Athrun couldn't help but feel as if Cagalli meant something else. _Did she miss him as well?_

"Of course!" Nicola interrupted them. "The two of you knew each other during the war if I am correct."

"Yes Ms. Nicola. In fact, Athrun was one of my close comrades during the great wars. He is also a good friend of mine even up to now."

"I see," she said with a sigh. "By the way, I am really sorry for taking your time my Lord. If I remember correctly, you have to meet with a friend."

The blue-haired Coordinator felt relieved. At least he will be able to escape this annoying woman. It was a shame he'd have to excuse himself from Cagalli too. With reluctance he answered, "There's no need to apologize my lady since-" Cagalli cut him off before he could finish. "Since I am already here."

Both Athrun and Nicola looked at Cagalli shock quite visible on their faces.

"Yes. Didn't Athrun tell you? This is my first time here in the Plants and I don't really know the place that's why I asked Athrun to be my tour guide," she said quite confidently. "He also promised to accompany me here in the ball."

She eyed Athrun signaling him to follow her lead. Athrun understood this but found it surprising that Cagalli did that.

He cleared his head and was able to formulate good excuses if she ever interrogated more. This was one of his good points that made him a brilliant commander and strategist-the ability to stay calm and composed even amidst complicated puzzles and death-encountering situations allowing him to think carefully and plan his next move.

"Yes that is true Ms. Nicola. You see, Cagalli here, had set her eyes on Plants for a while now and I thought it would make me earn her trust again after not being able to attend our group reunions for four years if I volunteered to escort her here in my homeland. Isn't that right Cagalli?" he said without even a slight indication of lying.

"You know, you won't get my forgiveness for skipping the reunions that easily," she said with a smile and a wink. Athrun felt his cheeks hot at what she just did. He tried hard to suppress it.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry that he had to be late from your rendezvous because of me," the red-head interrupted their friendly conversation.

"It's all right Ms. Rochefort," she said with an irritated smile. "In the meantime, will you excuse us for a bit? I'd like to send my greetings and regards to the engaged couple," she said eyeing Athrun again.

Without hesitation, Athrun offered his hand to the blonde. He felt a slight blush again as she placed her delicate hand on his. He remembered how he once held it almost every time he found an opportunity to be with her.

"Shall we?" she said to Athrun rather jokingly.

The two left after they gave Nicola a slight nod. Even when they were already a few meters away from the red-haired woman, Athrun could still feel the intensity of Nicola's fury at what happened. It was obvious actually that Nicola was a bit jealous. Every girl must be wishing to be Cagalli right now. Even during their conversation, the blue-haired Coordinator felt that the red-head was trying to compete with the blonde legend through wits and words. It seemed, however, that she lost the battle to Cagalli Yula Attha.

He lead her through a jungle of people some looking at them with shocked expressions. _Haven't they seen two friends hold hands?_

Cagalli was silently walking with her chin up and posture erect. He was no longer a princess but a regal queen who demanded respect even as she passed by.

After what Athrun estimated to be three minutes, she tilted her face to him and smiled saying, "So, how has it been after four years?"

The blue-haired bachelor felt awkward because of her question. He just couldn't say that it was fine since it really wasn't. "Good. I'm getting used to my work," he lied.

"I heard about your appointment as Supreme Commander of ZAFT. Congratulations Athrun," she said without a hint of awkwardness in her voice. "I knew you were cut out for the job. You must have worked really hard."

Athrun really wanted to tell her right there that she was the reason why he had buried himself in his work in the hopes that the hectic schedule will force him to not think of her. He had tried to engross himself on papers and meetings the whole day in order to minimize his free time which he was sure would just be another chance for him to reminisce old times. Athrun thought that when he would reach home, he'd be so tired that he'd eventually fall asleep therefore avoiding lingering thoughts and memories of her. He was so wrong. In the middle of the night he'd wake up full of sweat or tears because of a horrible nightmare usually that of Cagalli. It was quite an irony that he had spent the last four years trying to forget a certain young blonde and now, he was casually talking to the same woman, trying to respond to her statement about him.

"Actually, you've been working hard yourself." He quickly shifted the subject to her. "I've heard a lot about your achievements. You deserve more praise than me."

The blonde turned away from him. Even though she tried to hide it, it was obvious that she was blushing. He knew her too well to miss out the fact that Cagalli does not like to show her face when it's beet red.

He waited for her reply. She was thinking what to say.

"Kira!" Cagalli exclaimed walking hurriedly to Kira and embracing him tightly. Athrun didn't bother to hasten his pace. He smiled at this. _Saved by the brother._

After they broke free, she then enclosed her arms on Lacus. Giggles could be heard from the two best friends.

"Congratulations!" the blonde greeted. "I was wondering when Kira would pop the question. It was a good thing he finally realized that he can't keep you waiting for too long."

"I'm sure I can wait a bit longer for him Cagalli," Lacus smiled. "In fact, I can wait for him forever."

"You two sure love each other deeply." The three looked at the blue-haired Coordinator. Lacus and Kira were speechless. They knew about Athrun and Cagalli's past and knew full well that the two tried hard to avoid each other. What will happen now that they've met yet again? What does fate have in mind?

Cagalli, sensing the silence, spoke, "What are you talking about Athrun? Everyone knows that they're madly in love it's just that Kira's such a slowpoke." She chuckled at this remark.

"I guess you're right about that."

The engaged couple could not believe their eyes or ears. They wondered how this two had come to be friends again though they were really glad for the two. This could perhaps be the start of their second chance for happiness.

"By the way Athrun, where will you be staying?" Lacus inquired. "I believe you don't have a house here in December City."

"Well yes." Athrun looked at Cagalli who seemed to not know about this. "I am currently staying in a hotel."

"I see," replied Lacus, her eyebrows furrowed and her blue orbs deep in thought. "How many days will you be staying here?"

"A month."

"A month?" the three said in unison. Athrun wanted to laugh at their expressions when he answered them.

"Athrun, don't you need to attend to some military and council affairs in Aprilius?" the honey-eyed blonde questioned.

"I've already appointed someone responsible to keep me in touch of things in the office and in the military bases and academy. As for paper work matters, I've asked Meyrin to forward them to the hotel where I am staying." Athrun paused for a while to look at the three. When he saw that they were still full of questions, he continued, "Besides, Kira and Lacus will be rushing the wedding so as best man, I should be with Kira to help in the preparations to the best of my ability."

"Yes but do you have to stay at the hotel for the whole month?" Lacus inquired. "Why don't you stay here with us?"

Athrun wanted to refuse the offer. He didn't feel shy around Kira and Lacus. They were close friends whom he could tell his secrets to. He just didn't want to intrude on their precious time together.

"I'd rather not. I wouldn't want to disturb you."

"But you won't be disturbing us Athrun. In fact, it would make us happy to have you here with us," Lacus said with her puppy-eyes. It was her secret move that made her close an argument in her favor. She wouldn't use this during council meetings though. During those times, she'd rely on her wits and charisma. She limited this move to close friends such as Kira, Athrun and Cagalli.

"I guess it would better to stay in a friend's house than in a hotel," Athrun smiled surrendering to the pink-haired princess' lonely-pitiful-cute-face act.

With this, Lacus clasped her hands and smiled widely. "Wonderful! Now, we have two guests to cater, Kira! This month will be fun!"

Athrun's eyes widened at her last statement. His eyebrows rose. Confusion must have really been apparent on the Supreme Commander's face because Lacus continued to explain, "Cagalli will also be staying with us here in PLANTS. She took a month's leave from work and will be spending it here to help with the preparations."

Athrun looked at the honey-eyed blonde who was obviously blushing.

"Oh, so who's the one who needs to attend to _very important_ official matters?" he teased. He could see Cagalli's face redden more. He chuckled upon seeing this.

"Hey! I am not irresponsible you know! I took care of everything before I left!" she barked. Athrun's chuckled more. She hadn't changed at all. It was really fun to tease Cagalli. She'd blow up so easily. When they were younger, she was known as the repulsive and high-blooded princess of Orb because of her short temper. He thought that she'd change but that wasn't so. She was still the same Cagalli he loved.

He paused for a bit to smile at her and said, "I don't remember saying it was you."

She paused for a while and stared at him with utter annoyance in her eyes. He could feel her blood-boiling by the minute. "Why you—"

"Okay, okay you two," Lacus interrupted the two. She could sense the tension around the two so she stopped them immediately. If this would keep up, it could end with a serious quarrel which could ruin everything. She certainly wouldn't allow such a trivial thing to destroy their chance for happiness. "No need to fight. What's important is you're here now."

Cagalli turned down her head, look at Athrun then smiled, "You're right. I'm sorry for worrying you, Lacus. Athrun and I wouldn't want to destroy this lovely evening with our arguments."

The blue-haired Coordinator nodded telling them that he is with her on this. They wished only happiness for the engaged couple.

"Now that that's settled," Lacus said cheerfully, "Why don't you two enjoy yourselves? The night is still young after all."

"I agree with my fiancé," Kira spoke. "Dance, catch up with old friends, enjoy the night. The both of you have been working so hard that you need a breather."

"In the meantime, we shall excuse ourselves," Lacus smiled at the two and winked at Athrun.

Kira put his hand on his best friends shoulder and whispered quietly in order for his sister to not hear, "Good luck."

The brunette reached out his hand to his fiancé. Lacus turned to the two of them, "I'm really happy tonight. I hope you will be too." She graced the two with a smile and received the hand of her beloved.

Athrun and Cagalli watched the couple leave and disappear through the crowd.

-ooOoo-

It had seemed that time was running too slowly for the two of them. Not one of them could utter a word as the awkward atmosphere was increasing. The both of them were waiting for the other to have the guts to start.

Athrun thought that as a gentleman, it is only proper for him to start making friendly relations to a woman especially the woman he had hurt in the past. Without hesitation in his voice, he bowed low and reached out his left hand to the blonde. "May I have this dance?"

The honey-eyed princess was reluctant. She stared at those emerald green eyes with a bit of confusion and worry. Athrun studied the expressions of her eyes, something he was good at doing. It had been a few seconds before he saw the doubts in her fade and she smiled at him. She then gave him her right hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

They situated themselves among the crowd of dancers. He gave a low bow and she returned with a curtsy. As the orchestra began to play the tune, he placed his hand on her waist and held her left hand with his right. She placed her right hand on his shoulder firmly and steadily and looked directly at those deep eyes the color a fathomless sea.

They started to move slowly at first going with the rhythm of the music. He led her through the jungle of swaying colors with his experienced feet. They were circling the dance floor, passing other pairs some of whom they recognized; others, they barely knew.

From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Dearka a few couples away from them. He was talking to a giggling Milly. Dearka was smiling and laughing as well. If Athrun knew him better, his comrade was flirting with his girlfriend and was probably throwing a joke at her. Athrun smirked while thinking that Milly was laughing not because of the joke but because of Dearka who he thought was probably looking stupid right now and was being way to cheesy.

Near the tanned Coordinator and his brunette partner were Shinn and Lunamaria. He could see that Luna's face was a bit grumpy and he immediately knew that the two had an argument earlier just like what he and Cagalli had a few moments ago. He chuckled a bit earning him a puzzled look from his partner. He realized, however, that it is through rough means that the two show their love for each other. It was predictable considering Shinn's a hot-head while Lunamaria was a slave-driver.

In the crowd of socializing people, he saw a streak of pink and knew immediately that it was Lacus. The two were now conversing with Yzak and Shiho. Athrun saw Lacus lean closer to Shiho's tummy and embrace it. The girls and Kira were laughing and Yzak was smiling. Those two will be good parents if only the grandmother wouldn't intervene.

He stopped observing the others and returned his gaze at his partner who was looking at him with a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said looking at the floor. "I was just wondering about what you are thinking."

His heart skipped a beat at her revelation. Deep inside, he knew that he was happy that she thought of him.

"Don't get me wrong Zala. It's just that I really don't know how to read you," she added trying to defend her previous remark.

Athrun merely gave her a sly smirk. He didn't care about her reasons. It was enough to heighten his spirits. Besides, she was trying to read him. It was a welcomed blessing.

"And why do you need to read my mind?" he asked curiously.

Cagalli turned away from him saying, "It's just a habit I learned while being Chief Representative okay!" she said with a higher tone.

The blue-haired Coordinator gave out a small chuckle, "Okay princess. Whatever you say."

With that, there was silence between them again. Athrun was thinking hard about what to say to ease the atmosphere between the two of them. Then he realized that he wanted to savor the moment. It was a gift that he was able to talk, laugh and even dance with the blonde he desperately loves. Yes. Athrun Zala just realized that no matter what he does, even if he goes to a self-proclaimed exile for a hundred years, his feelings for her will always come back out. He hoped that he could make amends to her and earn her forgiveness. He had made his resolve. He would get her back to him for only she could quench the hungry thirst he had inside of him. Only she could free him from the binds of sorrow and pain. Only Cagalli. No one else.

As they danced the night away, he placed himself in a place of calmness and peace and that was within their circle. He drifted his thoughts to the happy moments they once shared and imagined his life for a month being with Cagalli. He was thankful that Lacus and Kira support their relationship. The more allies, the better.

He wanted the dance to never end for he knew that when it does, they will have to part ways again. His grasp on her tightened and she could feel it.

"Athrun?" she asked after feeling his hold on her strengthen.

"It's nothing Cagalli. I'm sorry," he said till a bit distracted. Cagalli didn't believe him but she didn't want to cause another argument. It would be bad to provoke Athrun who she knew was a man with a secretive heart and not too many words. Besides, she had a slight idea of what happened. She knew Athrun enough. She had felt him do this countless of times before when they were still together usually after a failed assassination attempt on her, when she goes to battle or when he just sees another guy talk to her. He was _that _overprotective.

They passed by crowds of onlookers who, Athrun noticed, were whispering silently to each other every time.

"Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha?" he heard a woman exclaim from the group.

He didn't feel bothered by it though. It was normal that people would question the two of them when they had spent almost the entire evening together. The media will surely have a fiasco with this. It was a good thing that publicity was at least controlled in the event. What worried him was Cagalli's reaction to this. She wasn't just any woman. She's the leader of a strong and powerful nation. Her position was higher and more important than his. So if a controversy sparks with this, her reputation would be the one to take the full blow.

They have been dancing for almost ten minutes, finishing two musical pieces. Normally, they would be tired already but it seemed that their feet knew not exhaustion. At that moment they didn't care about anything else. The world was small and it consisted of only him and her.

He stared at her curiously. His deep emerald stare pierced those fierce honey-coated orbs. He could see his own reflection looking back at him from the translucent amber in front of him.

"Aren't you worried?" he asked.

"About what?" she replied.

"About the press," Athrun said gently so as not to make her misunderstand. They were very prone to that considering that Cagalli was repulsive and stubborn while Athrun was overprotective and easily jealous. "Won't this cause a ruckus?"

"It will," she said surely. "But I don't see the big deal. We're long time friends who just saw each other after the war. I think the world can understand that."

The statement hit him like a gong. It was as if his heart which was just mended had just been scraped and injured fatally again. He could not accept the truth. Circumstances allowed him to be demoted from Cagalli's lover/fiancé to just a_ friend. _He couldn't blame Cagalli though. He had hurt her and they've broken up. He was lucky enough to have her talk to him after those four years of insensitive avoidance. He desperately wanted to engulf her at that moment. Tell her that he was sorry and that he wanted her back.

He might not have noticed it because of his sullen and guilt-ridden thoughts, but Cagalli saw the utter look of disappointment in his eyes. She turned down from his gaze.

"Cagalli." It took the bachelor a few minutes before he could respond to her previous statement. He was full of unanswered questions and unfulfilled wishes.

"Hmm?" she looked at him again. "What is it Athrun?"

"If you don't mind me asking," he paused unsure whether to continue with his question or not. "Why are you talking to me now?"

She came to an abrupt halt. She looked down thinking for an answer. Her shoulder seemed to have lost its strength. Her slim and petite body was slouched against him. He noticed that her hands and limbs were shaking before she broke the hold he had on her and gave him a slight curtsy. She smiled before leaving him on the center of the ballroom utterly stunned and confused.

Athrun's POV

I watched her leave me and disappear through the crowds. I could only stand there asking myself, "Can I still be forgiven?"

The dance continued for the others but not for me. All the hopes I had a few moments ago seemed to have been shattered and broken to pieces. I wondered whether fate itself decreed this meeting in order to torment me for all the hurts I had caused to the only woman whom I love even more than myself.

Frozen—that was what I felt at that moment. I could hear the music slowly dissipate. Everything was a blur as I drifted to a maddening monologue with myself. _A fool as always._

I wanted to punch myself at that. _Why did I even ask her that? _Anyone would feel offended with my statement especially Cagalli who had pride as high as Mt. Everest. It was a wrong move from me. I wouldn't deny though, that Cagalli is the only reason I lose my concentration. I have never done that to an acquaintance or an opponent before. She had the ability to make me panic and lose control of my rational thinking. _What should I do?_

Before I knew it, I dashed out of the dance floor ignoring the gasps and whispers of the onlookers as I passed. I didn't care the least bit about them. I searched the room for any visage of her. My eyes were alert in spotting women with short blonde hair but I'd stop when I realize that they weren't the same shade as hers which were golden like the sun. I was frantic.

"Athrun!" I heard a woman call out to me.

"Meyrin?" I said looking at the red-head.

"What happened to you? You seem flustered." she inquired.

"Meyrin, have you perhaps seen Cagalli?"

"Attha-san? Yes. I saw her go out the balcony—must be heading to the garden. I think she—"

I didn't let her finish for that was the only information I needed. My feet carried me to the veranda in a fast pace hoping that I'd find her there and ask for an explanation. True enough, I saw her in the garden sitting in the fountain looking at the moon. Again, I found myself awestruck at the sight of her. The wind blew past us making the lower portion of her gown sway with her hair. She was looking intently at the heavens. She really was still the same Cagalli I adored.

When we were still living together in the Attha mansion, it was our hobby to stay out after dinner gazing idly at the stars. It was something we looked forward to after a long day's work. We would roll on the grass of the Attha gardens, relax, close our eyes and say our wishes often selfish ones. Then we would talk about our day. We'd laugh out loud and make petty jokes about Yuna Roma Seiran—how much of an idiot he was and how we both could not stand the sight of him. It was during those memorable evenings that Cagalli would tell me how much she loves me, away from the pestering ears of servants and media. It was a reassurance for me since our relationship was secret, a fact I accepted but really could not understand.

She must have been fixated because she didn't hear me go down the stairs of the balcony.

"Cagalli." She turned from her gaze and met my gleeful eyes. I could not help but feel defeated at the sight of those soft but fierce orbs.

"Athrun." She said her amber eyes full of hesitation and confusion. She then continued her solemn conversation with the sky. Closing her eyes and inhaling the fresh night's air, she looked like a goddess who had just descended from the heavens.

"I'm sorry," she started still not looking at me. I didn't know whether she was talking to me or to herself. I really could not understand her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry," she said with more power in her voice. She turned to me and came closer. "I am really sorry Athrun for leaving you there."

Her words struck me with all the questions I could think of. She was apologizing for a very trivial thing, something she wouldn't do. On top of that, I could sense that she wanted to apologize for something else, something bigger.

"You don't need to ask for forgiveness Cagalli," I said not looking at her. I was ashamed that Cagalli was the one apologizing when it was I who sinned against her.

She moved her head sideways back and forth. "I must have humiliated you back there. I'm really sorry," she said with guilt in her eyes.

I made my way closer to her and sat on the space beside her. We were both looking at the moon and the stars now. The night was indeed beautiful. It wasn't the same night sky we saw in Orb but the stars were the same—still twinkling and sparkling. The moon was the same shining giant mass we saw on Earth but it seemed nearer and more magnificent. Again, we found ourselves unable to find the right words to say at that moment. I desperately wanted to tell her how I feel. I wanted to ask for forgiveness. I wanted redemption.

"About what you asked earlier," she said still not looking at him. "I'm sorry about that as well."

I stood up because of her statement and found my way in front of her kneeling and demanding an explanation. My heart and mind both agreed that they wanted the answer to the question I asked her a few moments ago. There was also the longing to comfort her like what I usually did. It pained me to hear her ask for forgiveness when she was free of fault.

"Athrun, please stand up." She placed both her hands on my shoulders and stood up making me stand erect as well. She took a moment's pause putting her right hand near her lips, a mannerism she always did when she was thinking hard. After a few seconds, she reached out her hand to me and smiled.

"Let's walk for a while Athrun," she said leading the way. We strolled down the garden lined with beautiful flowers and long properly trimmed hedges. Lights made the supposedly dark grounds look vibrant. Our silhouettes could be seen as we walk the stone pathway slowly. Behind us, we heard the gushing flow of the water fountain and the blaring commotions caused by the party slowly disappear. The Clyne mansion was restored to its original look before the war. It was now full of life and color just as I had remembered it. Everything, from the rose archway to the fireflies' sanctuary, was back in its place.

We continued our little soiree until the only things we could hear were our own footsteps and the sound of crickets and fireflies. No one spoke the whole time. I desperately wished to say everything I had on my mind but I, once again, wanted to savor the moment. It was my ardent want to stay forever in that paradise with Cagalli. The quiet night echoed the desires of my heart which was mostly to be forgiven and accepted again.

"Athrun," she started. "I asked you earlier about how you were during those four years."

I nodded slowly. Upon seeing this, she continued, "You said you were doing great." She paused for a while rethinking her words.

It was a few brief moments before she continued, "It was opposite for me Athrun."

We both stopped walking stopping near the river bank that housed dozens of glowing fireflies. Again, I found myself staring at the gentle and lovely figure beside me. I did not speak a word nor change my face's reaction. I would let her finish and hear her out but I cannot deny that I was very hopeful at that time. _Was she thinking of me?_

"I spent those four years doing my best for Orb, meditating on my past mistakes and mostly trying to forget you."

It hit me like lightning. _We were the same._

"However, no matter what I did, I could not."

I felt all the uneasiness in me depart.

"It was when Lacus invited me for tonight that I realized that I don't need to forget you."

I fought the urge to embrace her and plant my lips on hers when she said that.

"I guess I was being such a child."

_We both were._

"What we had was all in the past."

My spirit left my body when her words were inputted on my brain.

"I think the only way to start again is to accept the truth."

_Truth? Of course. All I had were fantasies and reality was cruel._

"And to accept that truth is to be friends with you again."

She smiled at me and reached out her hand for a handshake. It was like my pulsating heart was slowly being squeezed tighter and tighter by the minute.

"What do you say? Friends?"

It seemed that all the weight of the world was thrown into my shoulders. _Why did I love you so?_

"Cagalli," I started. "I'm also sorry."

She gave me a puzzled look.

"...for everything I did to you."

She stood in front of my way and look at me with burning eyes.

"Athrun, you didn't do anything wrong."

Without hesitation, I engulfed her in my embrace feeling her soft body collide against mine. I smelled the sweet scent of her hair. The familiar feeling of having Cagalli to touch and embrace made me the happiest after four years of forced personal mental and emotional torture. I wanted time to stop. I wanted to treasure the moment. I wanted her.

"I did Cagalli. I made too many mistakes in the past and even now I still feel that I am continuing to make more mistakes."

Her body stiffened, too shock to utter a word or even move a muscle. I waited patiently for her reply as I closed my eyes, my arms still embracing her soft frame.

Slowly, she moved her arms and slowly placed her hands on my back patting it slowly. She settled her head on my shoulders closing her eyes and I felt her body go calmer and gentler. I heard her give a soft but audible sigh.

For the first time in four years, I felt peace envelope me. It took me a long time to realize that Cagalli had always been my ray of hope, the bonfire that kept me warm when everything around me was cold. And what was crucial was that I realized that fact after I lost her. Regret—something that only happens when you have already paid the price.

It took me back to the time when everything was still simple, the time when we only had each other. This was the special bond that we shared. We always felt at home with each other willing to cry our hearts out in front of the other. She'd complain about meetings and disagreeable emirs while I would listen to her often giving her advice and reassurance. She'd laugh out loud when I would slowly ask her about an emir who was staring blankly at her with lovesick eyes or about Yuna Roma Seiran who was constantly putting his arms around Cagalli like his life depended on it. I would feel my temper rise and would punch the air every time the memory seeped in. Cagalli would embrace me from behind and tell me that I didn't need to worry slowly coaxing me with her words. We would stay that way forgetting all the worries and problems we were feeling and thinking. It was our xanadu.

"Athrun, it's all right," she said still patting me. Her voice wasn't as deep as her usual tone when facing politicians during a debate or when complaining to Myrna about her dress. She was speaking to me just like when she would pacify a child from the orphanage. The mere sound of her voice was a sweet tune to listen to. "It's going to be all right. We both made a lot of mistakes in the past. Don't think about it anymore. We were given a second chance during the war. I think it would be best to use that opportunity to move on and not dwell on past grievances."

I thought about her words. They were true and pure offered only by a person with a sincere heart like Cagalli.

"Athrun, if you ever did make wrong decisions in the past, know that I have forgiven you. I hope that you forgive me as well and become my friend once again."

My head left her shoulder to look at her, my hands still clinging to her waist. She was giving me a friendly smile.

"You don't have to ask it twice Cagalli. I would gladly receive your friendship," I assured her. Her smile broadened. I had just realized that we have been so close to each other the whole time that I could smell her even breaths. Noticing this, she broke free from my hold on her backing a few steps away. She looked away from me trying to hide her obviously flushed face. I started to chuckle because of this.

Hearing my audible laughter, she looked at me with annoyed eyes but then smirked offering her hand again for a shake. I stopped laughing and smiled at her gladly receiving her hand signaling the beginning of our renewed friendship.

At that moment I could care less about whether she still loved me or if we can start over again as lovers. I loved Cagalli too much to break the resolve she just realized so easily by asking her what she strove hard to move on from. _What if I hurt her again?_ No. I wouldn't do the same mistake again. But I plan to let fate do its bidding. If fate wishes for us to be together then I will always find my way back to her. I thought that if I should want to be with her again then I would have to prove myself to her all over again just like when I first courted her when we were sixteen. I will make her accept my feelings again but for now, I shall have to start from scratch.

That sweet and eventful evening, we enjoyed the company of the other as we watched the midnight blue heavens sprinkled with dozens of bright glimmering stars and a smiling full moon.

-ooOoo-

Sorry for the late update. I was busy with a few matters and exams are also approaching. Anyways, as any normal author would pray for, I also hope that you liked the first two chapters of my first fic. I would really appreciate your comments and suggestions so please review.

Special thanks to the first five people who reviewed-Yennefer, nicil, AnimeHuntress, Jodeist and falconrukichi. Thanks also to my dear friend Earvin Empaces who helped me edit the fic.

Till the next chap!

-maiatong


	3. Chapter 3

Fate's Decree

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

Slowly, he began to open his eyelids as the first few rays of the rising sun kissed him revealing a pair of luscious forest green gems. He squinted, blinded by the light that greeted him so early in the morning and began to sit up.

It took him a while to adjust his eyes to the sight around him. When his vision cleared a bit, he could make out the figures displayed on his alarm clock. It was already eight o'clock in the morning. _Overslept._

It wasn't normal for someone like Athrun Zala to wake up an hour after seven. He had been raised under strict guidance by his perfectionist father and had been trained and molded by ZAFT that waking up before the sun even rises had become a habit embedded on his body clock.

That morning was, however, an exception. Who wouldn't oversleep when you just had the best evening of your life just watching the midnight blue sky with the woman you have longed for years?

Remembering the memory of last night, he felt light inside and gave a small smile. He would get her back. He hadn't forgotten his promise last night. He would show her how much she meant to him and how worthy he was for her.

With thisin mind, he began to move out of bed. Today would be day one and he will surely make a good fresh start.

-o0o-

Athrun's POV:

We have been driving for thirty minutes and all I could hear is silence. So much for a good start. I have tried engaging her in a proper conversion but all I got every time was a single-sentence reply. The atmosphere was more than awkward. It was depressing.

From the corner of my eye, I watched her as she looked out the window. It was clear that she was thinking about how to avoid my gaze or make the situation more comfortable for her. Every now and then, she would open her bag and "pretend" that she was looking for something. Honestly, she had done the same stunt three times already that it was quite obvious even to an ignorant fool that she was just making an excuse.

"So, where do we go first when we reach the city?" I started.

Slowly, she turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Lacus said to fetch the wedding planner at ten. But it seems that the shuttle's flight was delayed so I guess we could just use the time to buy the supplies that Lacus asked us to."

"Good idea."

Her cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello? Who is this?..."

She took a peek at me and turned her head near the window to be out of earshot as possible. She seemed to have minded my presence a lot.

"Yes. Hello dear." _Dear_. Who could she be calling dear? Somewhere I felt a pang of jealousy bite me. That didn't stop me from eavesdropping in their conversation. "I'm doing great. Yes. Of course. I'll drink my vitamins. Can you give the phone to Mana? Thank you."

I thought I saw her smile at me from the corner of my eye but she continued with her call anyway hiding near the window.

"Hello Mana? Yes. I'm okay. How is it there?" She paused to listen to the old nanny though I could not hear the other side's voice.

She was listening intently. I wonder if Orb was in trouble. Some seconds later, she replied, "I'm sure it will be fine Mana. I'm sorry to have left you with this…I'll be back after a month. Let's talk later, okay? Thank you. Good bye."

The other side stopped and a beep was heard to indicate that the call was over.

The blonde beside me gave a soft sigh then turned to look at my confused face.

"So was that your boyfriend?" A stupid remark. I know.

"Uhm...No." A typical answer. "It was the son of the Kuruma family. His name is Akihito. He sort of got attached to me and usually hangs around the Attha mansion."

My mind was clouded. It was obvious that she was lying. I can tell when she lies. I didn't want to listen to what she was saying. How could she find another when she just told me last night that she could not forget about me? And how is she telling this so casually to her ex-_fiancé_?

"I was not able to tell him that I will be gone for a month. That's why he was frantic," she continued. Why was she rubbing it on my face? I just wanted to tell her how hurt I was. "He even reminded me to take my vitamins. Such a cute _child_."

Out of reflex I stopped the car in a so-unlike-me-way and started a staring contest which must have lasted for twenty seconds.

"Athrun, are you all right?"

Shock must have been quite evident on my face because she started laughing out loud. Her beautiful laugh rang in my ear for a while. How long it has been since I last heard it!

When she was able to regain her composure she asked, "What were you thinking anyway? That he was really my boyfriend? I didn't know that you thought of me as a liar now Athrun Zala. Four years without seeing each other and you've perceived me to be deceiving. I am utterly hurt," she said in a mocking way.

Guilt was very much what I felt at that time but there was also this typical feeling of annoyance. I started the car once again and continued to drive.

"So, how old is he?" I changed the subject but not to another one that might seem rude.

"Hmm…" It took her a while to continue. "Three. He's already three. He's such an adorable child. I love him," she said with that genuine smile.

"I'm glad to hear that you've found quite a person."

"Well, he's grown on me. I will really miss him."

"Do you miss me?" It was a daring verbal mistake. Sometimes, I really wonder why I say things out of turn when Cagalli is present.

It took her a while to respond. "I bet Miss Nicola would kill just to have you say those words to her," the blonde joked.

Was she _jealous_? Could it be that Cagalli Yula Attha was _jealous_? It would be a lie if I say that I did not feel happy with her reaction.

"What are you talking about? I just met Miss Rochefort last night but I can't deny that she was good company." That was clearly a lie. I never enjoyed even a minute with that woman. But I did want to annoy the blonde sitting right beside me. "What you did last night…Why did you do it?"

"What did I do?"

"Well, you just snatched me away from my partner."

"Oh come on! I did not snatch you away. I was merely borrowing you," she retorted. "Besides, you were obviously trying to get away from her."

"I was not. I just had something to attend to."

At the last remark, her eyebrow went up. "Oh really? Then why did you willingly follow me?"

It struck me that she had a point. My last reply was indeed a wrong choice of words. Or was it a wrong choice of excuse? I did not know what to counter. If this had happened years ago, I would have known what to say but right now my mind is blurred and my tongue is tied and it is all because of a certain girl.

The awkward silence was broken by the same woman. "Honestly, I did that partly to annoy Nicola," she spoke with a remorseful tone. I was hurt a bit by her confession. Was I, then, just a tool for a women's catfight?

She continued after a few seconds of thinking. "But it was really great that I was able to talk to you again."

All the doubts I have been feeling were gone with that sly remark. Cagalli had always been honest. She may have those times when she tries to hide her emotions to protect those around her but her eyes were a mirror that told all truths.

I could still remember that time when I lost faith in her. It was during the second Valentine war, when she agreed to marry Yuna Roma Seiran. We had promised each other earlier that we would be together forever when she accepted my ring. But all that seem to have been overruled by her agreement to walk down the aisle for that monster.

For months, it clouded my thinking. In the outside, I was the charismatic and calm senior officer in the Minerva looked up to by my colleagues especially Shinn. But inside, there was a ranging war between my jealousy and radical thinking. It preoccupied my psyche and heart. All I did to counter the mental and emotional attack was fight and blindly follow orders from the wrong side. When I met her again, I did not believe her explanation. The memory of her honey eyes near tears haunted me. Those eyes which showed sincerity, how could I hurt it to tears? Nevertheless, I continued being Chairman Durrandal's lapdog killing off the people she had desperately wanted to protect.

It was only through Kira's words that I realized my foolishness. Cagalli had always done things for Orb even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness. I should have understood that from the start. I should not have judged her so unjustly. I was _selfish_.

"I'm really sorry about that Athrun. I really am selfish, aren't I?"

I smirked but inside I wanted to laugh out loud. We were thinking about the same thing. "You're not selfish Cagalli. To tell you the truth, you really saved me there."

I earned the honor of a soft giggle from her. "Sly Zala. I can understand how you feel. She makes my blood boil."

We really are the same. "How did you get to know each other anyways?" I realized that it was nonsense. The woman I was talking to was the young chief representative of Orb, the highest position in one of the leading nations of the world. And we were talking about the socialite daughter of the prime minister of France. The odds of them crossing paths were like a million to a million.

She, however, shrugged it off and instead, answered me truthfully. "At a friend's birthday party. We had a common friend, Julie Chang. She was my secretary and it turns out, she was Nicola's schoolmate."

I certainly did not see that coming. I thought the two had met at a world leader's convention or in a peace advocacy dinner.

"How was she?" I asked. She laughed perhaps, just remembering Nicola amused her.

"Let's see. The first time I saw her, I thought she was the same as those spoiled rich girls who had nothing to think of but boys."

"And?"

"She was worse." I could not help but laugh out loud at the confession. The feisty blonde began to laugh with me.

"It started with friendly chit-chats and talks. Later on, she moved on to trying to compete with me and every time we met, it was a never ending battle of words and death glares. I just can't get her to shut up and stop the competition."

"I'm glad to have been of help to you last night," I said while curving down the road.

"Thanks for that. She would often brag about her many boyfriends…said she was really hoping to meet you someday."

"Well then, I should thank you for sparing me from her."

"Thanks accepted." She then smiled at me with her honey colored orbs twinkling.

She started looking far out the window of the fast-moving car. We were nearing the downtown area. Without warning, Cagalli opened the window. As soon as she did that, a strong and fresh breeze entered the vehicle. I heard her giggle as the wind tickled her neck.

The view was exquisite. We were driving down a mountain. I could see the look of excitement on her face as she stared at the fast passing landscape of the city framed by trees.

"Is it beautiful?" I asked.

"It is. It is breathtaking," she said once again gracing me with her genuine smile.

All through the remainder of the trip, we had our lips pursed but we knew that amidst the silence, there was a beautiful conversation only the two of us could understand.

-o0o-

"Zis wedding will be smashing!" Miss Racquel exclaimed. "I'll make zure zat notzing will be lez than what you deserve. Oh juz look at you two! You're marriage will be ze talk for years and I'll be preparing ze perfect wedding!"

They were all sitting in the Clyne mansion gardens having a friendly afternoon tea.

The ginger-haired French woman arrived from Paris at eleven o'clock that morning. Racquel Jones was a world class wedding planner about a few years older than the to-be-married couple. She and the pink-haired bride met in the aftermath of the second war and they became close friends. The optimistic wedding planner later on promised to arrange the wedding of her friend.

"Thank you very much for this Racquel. Kira and I were hoping for a simple ceremony though," Lacus explained.

"Hn? No, no, no! Zat cannot be. Impozible!" she said with a French accent. "Lacus, my dear, I zimply will not allow it. You deserve the best!"

Lacus merely smiled. She didn't want to argue further with her friend.

"Racquel-san, we really do appreciate that you will be planning the affair," Kira spoke for his fiancée. "And we do want a beautiful wedding but we wish that it be simple because we feel that to have an overly expensive wedding will be an insult to others who are experiencing poverty. Although the economy and government has been stabilized, there are still many people who have not fully recovered after the war."

"Ah Kira! Ze ever so humble Kira! I unzerstand your logic but I tell you zis, zat humility of yourz will get you later on," the ginger-haired woman said. She thought for a while. "All right. I will honor your wishes but zo not expect me to put together a mediocre event. No, no, no, no, no. Iz will be a zimple buz elegant wedding!"

The French woman began daydreaming. Her green eyes were gleaming as she explored the land of imagination thinking about the possible theme and pervading color of the event.

"We are truly grateful for this Racquel," Lacus broke her trance. "It would mean a lot to us that you yourself will be doing this job."

"Oh! Zo not worry love." She started flexing her fingers revealing long, well kept pink-colored nails. "It iz an honor my zear. Howz about you Cagalli zear? Zo I hear wedzing bellz for you?"

With this remark, the chief representative's cheeks started to flush. The friendly atmosphere soon changed and an awkward silence replaced it.

"What are you talking about Racquel-san?" she said defensively while waving her hands and showing an embarrassed face. "I cannot dally around. Orb is still coping after the war and it needs my full attention. Love is a long way ahead. I am not ready for any other commitments yet."

While Cagalli Yula Attha was busy making excuses and explaining to the ginger-haired wedding planner, the engaged couple looked at each other and turned their heads to the blue-haired Coordinator who was clearly contemplating on what his reaction should be.

"Oh! Zon't be zaying zat my dzear. Sooner or later you will need to zettle zown. I tell you zis, one day you'll realize zat you'll need a man in your life."

Without really much thinking, the ever so courageous Athrun Zala stood up from his chair and dragged his ever so loyal comrade, Kira Yamato to the door.

Lacus watched the two men head to the door leading inside the mansion with a raised eyebrow and a somewhat confused expression. "Oh, Kira, Athrun. Where are you going?"

The two chatting women turned to look at the leaving men.

The blue-haired coordinator was all red but he answered the inquiry anyway. "I remembered something I have to do with Kira. I'd like to borrow him for a while, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Lacus replied though she might have had some hesitations.

With that said, the green eyed coordinator dragged his brunette friend out of the gardens. Kira did not understand much so he wore a confused look even when they reached the lobby of the mansion.

The blue-haired coordinator then signaled his friend to keep silent as he crouched and neared his ears to the door to eavesdrop. He motioned for his friend to join him. Kira understood what his friend meant and followed suit.

In the other side of the door, the women continued their talk.

"Perhaps," Cagalli began to calm down as she spoke. "But not now. My priority right now is Orb," she said as she smiled and took a sip from her tea cup.

"No matter dzear. When a light finally shines on you and you dezide to walk zown ze aisle, juz tell moi. I'll be happy to azist you with the preparations."

"I'm sure it won't be long now Racquel," Lacus said eyeing Cagalli then the door from which the two men disappeared to.

Racquel saw this and she wasn't some innocent lamb who has not experienced the blossom of youth. She understood Lacus' eyes very much. But she kept silent over her suspicions.

A breeze of silence befell the women. In order to ease the atmosphere, Cagalli changed the topic. "So, is Miriallia coming over to play?"

At this remark, the French woman's spirits heightened. "Oh! How marvelouz! Milly will be coming? Oh zis will be a fantaztic stay!"

Lacus and Cagalli began to giggle.

In the other side of the door, the two coordinators continued their espionage. They were concentrating too much on their monkey business that they did not notice a presence lurking behind them until…

"Bah!"

The two eavesdroppers jumped out of fright. They were catching their breath when they heard loud laughter. In front of them, they saw four figures; the three were laughing hard while the other one had an annoyed but amused expression written all over his face.

It didn't take long for the door to open with the confused faces of three ladies who obviously heard the laughter and were curious to know the story.

"What happened here?" Lacus said. Before anyone could answer, Racquel ran while squealing, "Ah! Milly my dzear! Ow nice to see you again!"

The two proceeded to hugging each other. The huge French woman was engulfing the petite Milly like she was eating the brunette whole.

"How are you? Racquel?" Milly giggled clearly happy with the reunion.

"Oh juz ecstatic!" the wedding planner replied.

Realizing that there were other people in the room, Milly calmed down and composed herself. "Racquel, you know my boyfriend, right?"

"Ah yes Dearka!" She leaned giving Dearka a kiss in both his cheeks. Dearka blushed with this gesture. If it were any other girl, Milly would have been furious but she understood the greeting of the French. It was customary and it would have been quite rude.

She remembered how shocked and frightened she was when Lacus first introduced Racquel to her. She must have seemed pretty rude to the French woman but thank goodness the ginger-haired beauty has had her share of confused and shocked foreigners before. She shrugged it off and explained everything to the completely ignorant Miriallia.

"Just what the heck are fooling around for Zala?" Everyone looked at the silver-haired coordinator who was clearly annoyed.

"It's none of your business Commander Jule," Athrun countered.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Racquel asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Ara, Racquel-san, this is Yzak Jule and his wife Shiho Jule. They are old friends of ours."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Yzak started while extending his hand for a friendly shake but the French lady started hugging him and kissing both his cheeks just like what she did to Dearka.

After that, she proceeded to Shiho who was not the least bit surprised.

"Oh how marvelouz! New friends! Zis visit will be exziting!

-o0o-

The blue haired coordinator dropped the whole weight of his body in the bed. It had been a very long and busy day. After the introductions, they all sat for tea and had a short friendly talk.

They learned that Racquel was a coordinator who lived her whole life hiding in France. It was a good thing that she was not an obvious coordinator. Though her genes have been tampered with, her modifications were not visible. Her hair was an orange brown shade—a normal color any normal person could have. Her eyes were the same—green like the natural Irish people. She possessed coordinator abilities of course, but it was easier for a coordinator to fail an exam than for a natural to pass it.

Throughout the war, she saw the horror of her kind being killed off one by one with her as an exception. She started to cry when she reached this point of her story but she later on regained her ground and said, "It iz okay dearie. It iz all in za past. It iz time to move on in zis new world."

After the tea, the women agreed to go shopping in the city. They, however, refused to allow the men to join.

"Listen, has it ever occurred to you that my wife is seven months pregnant and my child is three months due?" Yzak pointed out clearly annoyed at the insistence of his wife to go with the girls alone.

"Don't treat me like I'm an imbecile Jule. I may be pregnant but I am still a red coat," his wife glared at him.

"Ack! Whatever woman! You do what you want with your life and don't you dare come running to me if you're in trouble!" The commander was now mad. He didn't like it that his wife was controlling everything. It was a fact though.

In the end they had to secretly sneak around the city following the women like bodyguards. It delighted them to see their silver-haired friend freak out when his happy go lucky wife would jump for joy. There was an instance when a group of idiots who were obviously clueless about who they were talking to started flirting with the girls. They were clearly drunk. One even started putting his arms on Shiho.

Yzak's wife may have been growing bigger because of her condition but she was still very beautiful. Of course Yzak started sporting his murderous state and sure enough the man was about to beat the hell out of them when Shiho flung one of the hooligans into the air and punched another person's face. She gave them her death glares which sent them running. Yzak realized he was not needed but insisted on continuing on following his wife.

The whole afternoon was spent stalking the five women as they strolled through streets and entered and exited shops bringing out with them every time another new paper bag.

Athrun grinned while reminiscing their crazy afternoon.

It was truly tiring. When they had dinner the women were all lively and energetic while talking about their afternoon.

Athrun, Kira, Yzak and Dearka had all their life drained from them especially the silver-haired paranoia who couldn't help but freak out at every move his wife makes. If Yzak were still a bachelor not having Shiho as a wife he would not have looked this stressed out. Marriage can change a man in different ways.

Athrun stood up from the bed and headed to the veranda. It always soothes him to feel the warm and yet cool breeze touch his skin. His thoughts wondered to a certain blonde woman just a few doors from his own.

The Orb representative said during dinner that she had some papers to attend to. Athrun was amused by her determination. Even he had not looked at the files Meyrin sent him through emails and fax ever since the other night. But he was thinking about Cagalli Yula Attha of Orb, someone who wouldn't mind killing herself for her beloved country.

He suddenly had the urge to go down. Midnight snack? It couldn't have been. He went down anyway.

He started to walk down the lobby when he heard a familiar voice from a certain room. The lights were still on and he could see the shadow of the familiar blonde from the space between the door and the floor.

Putting his army training to good use, he pushed his ears closer to the door to hear her muffled talk. She was talking to the phone. He didn't hear much because she ended the call as soon as he started listening. He was able to hear her last words to the caller and it broke his heart.

"Goodbye sweetie. I love you, Ciel."

-oo0oo-

Okay….I know. It has been like six months since I last wrote. To tell you the truth, I was thinking of dropping the story. It started with writer's block then there were the ever so demanding studies and finally my waning fandom. It was only recently that I returned to ASUCAGA and GS mania.

I would not have continued this fic if I had not read your reviews esp. iamarocketeer's. They were really a boost to my wavering soul. Thank you. I should also give credit to my friends in ASUCAGA FOREVER and my crazy friend yssakae_101 for inspiring me to continue.

So, here is the next chap. I hope to continue this till the end. As usual, I hope my return chap gives a good impression but if not, feel free to review. Comments are highly appreciated.:)

More power to ASUCAGA and to you my dear reader.

Love,

-maiatong


End file.
